


You're The One I Love

by Polarnacht



Series: Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Hangover, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: After Jace’s drunken revelation that he picks up men that look like Alec, both boys have to decide the morning after if they want to pretend nothing has happened - or if they are finally brave enough to admit their feelings for each other.Part two of the series: Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924885
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	You're The One I Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts), [Kissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/gifts).



> For Nadja_Lee and Kissa, who wanted the boys to talk and love confessions - well, close enough I'd say. 
> 
> This is part of a series, I recommend reading the first part before this one, but it probably works also as a stand alone. 
> 
> Part of the HM 500 prompts, prompt fill: Forgot
> 
> A huge thank you to Jessa for being my beta 💙💙
> 
> A huge thank you to Windy for the amazing banner 💙💙

Jace wakes with a groan. The foul taste in his mouth, the mixture of cold cigarettes, stale alcohol and old vomit, makes him nearly gag. He swallows with a grimace, massaging his temples.

With a pang he realizes that he is in his room, not Alec’s as he hoped. As he did most times when he went to shady bars to pick up shady guys, just to be picked up by Alec himself. In a totally different way of course.

Alec. When he remembers the last words he said to him, his stomach revolts again. With a jolt he jumps to his feet, rushing to the bathroom. But his stomach is already empty, only bile is left. He stumbles into the shower, scrubbing all traces from the night away, brushing his teeth thoroughly to at least chase away the awful taste there, if he can’t chase away the foul feeling in his guts. Did he really say what he thought he did? Was that why he is in his room and not in Alec’s? Has Alec finally had enough?

***

Alec awakes with a sigh. The air is thick with alcohol exhalation, but this isn’t what makes him sigh. It’s the words Jace said to him that are still lingering in his mind, running amok with his hopes and dreams. _Sometime I have to stop fucking strangers that look like you._

Does it mean what he hopes it does?

One look at his Parbatai tells him that Jace is still out of it. Alec sighs again and gets up. They’ll need coffee, although he doesn’t know if his stomach will be able to master it. Not with his guts turned into a tight knot.

When he returns, Jace is up. For a moment, time seems to stand still. Both look at each other, no, they _stare._ That instant, both know that the other remembers. That neither has forgotten what Jace said. Alec notices the pale skin and the dark circles under Jace’s eyes. But all he sees is how beautiful he looks with tousled hair and drops of water on his body.

“Why do you wanna stop?” Alec’s voice is surprisingly steady.

Jace swallows and Alec draws in a breath. He sees Jace’s struggle. The inner fight if he will brush it off as a joke or pretend to never have said it. He swallows again and Alec bites his lip. Hard.

“Because I only wanna fuck you.” Jace looks as if he wants to take the words back the moment he says them. But Alec is faster. The mugs fall unnoticed to the ground when he nearly jumps at Jace, pressing their lips together in a clumsy kiss. Jace moans in surprise but he is quick to close his arms around Alec, deepening the kiss, taking control of it.

“I want that too,” Alec whispers before he lets himself be claimed again in another urgent kiss.

It might not be the most romantic love confession ever, but it will do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are loved 💙


End file.
